


I Love You (in the most homosexual way)

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Epic Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her new friends, Sara figures she can have the courage to ask for help.</p><p>Title from nigahiga's Bromance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You (in the most homosexual way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [believesinponds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/gifts).



> I just really wanted to write stuff for others tonight. Don't ask me why, because I don't know either. I just wanna make people happy, I guess :D
> 
> Btw I'm writing this on my phone, so. Beware imminent typos.

Nightmares became Sara's constant companion since that island. By now she's accepted them. Doesn't like them, but what choice does she have, really?

Still, she can't say she's had one this intense, not for a long time. Even after taking a walk around Waverider, she feels the cold blade in her hand, slaughtering her sister, her friends, and fuck,  _Nyssa_...honestly, with these thoughts plaguing her, she's not surprised when her feet take her to a familiar door.

Len and Mick have separate rooms, but once in a while they'll shove two cots together and sleep with their foreheads almost touching, breath mingling. Sara saw this only once, but it was enough to make her smile. To make her yearn for that love, the kind she used to have.

They're her new friends. Sara didn't think she'd actually make any on this little excursion, yet here she stands, actually willing to raise her first and knock. To ask for help.

When was the last time she remembered how to do that?

Door slides open with a faint hiss. Len stands there, dressed in one of Mick's shirts, his black boxers peeking through the lighter fabric. Glasses adorn his squinting eyes, black-framed. When he sees who it is, his scowl softens into a friendly sort of smirk.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Sara?" he asks, voice quiet and hoarse from sleep.

Before Sara can answer, Mick growls from behind Len, "Nev'r mind why she's here, Lenny. Jus' letterin, you're lettin' the heat out!"

Len scoffs, but readily steps aside. The ease with which he trusts Sara to let her into his room means more to her than he knows.

Mick, now face down on his pillow, sighs in relief and hunkers back under the covers despite Len having turned the overhead light on. He can probably sleep anywhere; Sara envies that.

"Something isn't right."

Len's firm statement leaves no room for argument. And what is there to argue, exactly? That's why Sara's here.

She gives him a silent nod. Tilting his head, Len peers at her, scrutinizing. For once, Sara allows her nightmares to show on her face. She's sure he'll understand; he's the type to get nightmares too.

True to form, Len's chin lifts slightly, though the big brother in him settles in the back of his eyes. He knows.

"Mick," he says, "move over. We're going to have a guest tonight."

"Oo," rumbles Mick, "is it the fun kind?"

Sara snorts, following Len to the squished cots. "You wish, Rory."

Lights shut off with a touch on the keypad next to the cots. Sara settles in between Len and Mick, sighing quietly in both relief and contentment as they mold around her. Len places one hand on her hip, forehead brushing against her hair, while Mick goes all out, throwing all of his limbs over both of his bedmates, chin propped up by Sara's head.

"Now this is a threesome I can get behind."

" _Mick._ "

A laugh escapes Sara. Her friends meet each other's eyes in the dark, identical looks of triumph shared between them.

Sara's asleep in minutes, cradled in their shared warmth. And for the first time in years, she doesn't remember her nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
